hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Loonyland 2: Winter Woods
Loonyland 2: Winter Woods (more commonly referred to as Loonyland 2 or LL2) is an Action/RPG game by Hamumu Software and a sequel to Loonyland: Halloween Hill, though it only loosely connects to the first game's plot. The game was released in February 2007, although pre-orders were made available in December 2006; people taking advantage of the pre-ordering feature were included in a public beta test until the game's offcial release. Contents Story After vanquishing the Evilizer in Halloween Hill, Loony found himself traveling north in search of the Happy Stick Witch, following an ever-diminishing trail of clues. Eventually, he became lost in a blizzard and collapsed, only to wake up in the care of a friendly villager in Winter Woods. Now his quest takes him up high cliffs and even down into the depths of the earth, all in search of the mysterious truth behind Happy Stick. Unfortunately, Winter Woods seems to have its own huge set of problems to distract him along the way... Gameplay Loonyland 2 plays like many other Hamumu games in some respects, but is very different in others. You run around and use either your axe or various spells to kill the various badguys and complete Quests. Defeated badguys can drop money and/or equipment, junk items and potions, and will also raise you Experience Points (XP). Items Equipment (Axes, Amulets and Parkas) improve your attack, defense, and other stats; while junk items can be crafted or sold at the various shops. Potions grant temporary beneficial effects. Quest items cannot be sold, but are needed to complete certain Quests. See also: LL2 Items Experience Points XP or Experience Points are automatically gained from defeated monsters and required to "level up" your character; the level of your character rises once you earn enough XP, improving his stats. The formula to calculate XP from a monster kill appears to be as follows: It is currently unknown how exactly the monster level is determined, but seems to often be equal to the monster's maximum amount of HP. Note that all XP values will be rounded and can never be less than 1. Skills You can find hidden skills and talents in the game to make you stronger. Skills are passive boni or special attacks/spells that require you to upgrade them using skill points, which are received everytime you gain a level. Talents on the other hand are always active and levelled by doing specific things in the game, like using ice spells. See: LL2 Skills, LL2 Talents Collector's Edition Loonyland 2: Collector's Edition includes commentary, gallery goals, new arena battles, new monsters, and new items. Also, a big scary editor for creating your own adventures, and Mini Monster Madness - a new campaign by Jamul, where you pick a class. Add-on worlds created with the LL2:CE editor (and only compatible with the Collector's Edition) can be downloaded from the Add-On archive at Hamumu.com. Since October 2012, the Collector's Edition is included as standard on all purchased copies of Loonyland 2. Soundtrack As described in the Cozy Caves commentary (track 10), Loonyland 2 uses royalty-free music from Shockwave-Sound.com, usually non-full-length loops. The tracks included, in the order they appear in the game's music directory, are: Damian Turnbull - The Cat Project 2020 - Shady Bizness Bjorn Lynne - Ang Kahora Bjorn Lynne - Chase the Mob Damian Turnbull - King of Cool Bjorn Lynne - All You See also Profile Copying - Defy the lack of multiple saved games, kind-of. Category:Games Category:Loonyland 2